Welcome to my World
by Melonballoon
Summary: One minute you're dodging homework and the next you're running for your life on another world. Escaping darkness, responsibility and awkward love issues has never been so difficult and you find yourself asking: why did this all have to happen to me?
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST**

**Well everybody, its me and I have a new story...well...prologue, hence why its so short. This has been uploaded as something experimental...I have most of chapter 1 done at the moment but that will be entirely depending on the kind of responses I get from this -and no, telling me that its too short doesn't count. I am just interested in knowing whether or not this prologue sounds like something that could be interesting- keep it in mind that the rest of the story would be in a different style...think of this as someone older looking back, yet reliving it at the same time...or some sort of omniscient (go english lit!) narrator who happens to be in the same mind as the charatcer.  
**

**As an explanation for the style...I happened to have the introduction of A Series Of Unfortunate Events in my head at the time, particulary when Jude Law aka Lemony Snicket is talking...the chapter will either be in 3rd person or Sora's POV...depending...**

**I'm planning on this being an adventure/comedy, most likely T rated, mostly AU but not really - it re-tells some of the basic plot points of KH only in a completly different situation...if that makes sense...I really don't want to give too much away but it involves a kind of cross between life in school and life saving the worlds...**

**and no, there is no connection whatsoever to The Matrix in this story  
**

**Read and hopefully be engaged xx  
**

_Beep_

Isn't that just the most annoying thing?

_Beep_

When suddenly you're roused from the warm haziness of your dreams about talking gnomes and various other garden features by the insufferable high-pitched shriek-like noise that is…

_BeepBeep_

Little did I realise then that something so irritating, something so insignificant as the small alarm clock currently residing on my bedside cabinet could ever be the start of what would turn out to be both the greatest and the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

_BeepBeepBeep_

Urgh…this is really getting annoying, so before I finally decide to silence that infernal clock and get my lazy backside out of bed, let me first say that I'm going to tell you all a story. A story that involves such wonders as talking animals, moody warriors, hopeless romantics and their futile quests, a fair number of keys, an even larger number of doors, strange dreams, and above all else the most important theme that underpins most if not all tales of adventure:

The battle between good and evil.

So without further ado, and more annoyance from the small object that I may just throw at something, hopefully not my cat – who happens to be sleeping peacefully in her small bed on the other side of my room – I'll stop rambling at get down to business. You may find yourself drawn in, you may wish to direct yourself away from this page as quickly as possible but love it or loathe it, this is my story, and you are going to be a part of it.

Welcome to my world.

Lets start from the beginning shall we…?

_BeepBeep._

_**Don't worry, my new year's resolution is to be able to make decisions more easily...and faster XD  
As soon as i'm happy with chapter 1 and at least one response to this i will post it up...**_

_**Please all bear in mind that I am infact an extremely slow updater, I try not to be but I have a tendency to get distracted very easily by shiny things  
+ school work  
+filming projects - I got a video camera for christmas and I have so much to film  
+making a Reno costume for charity dress-up and touching up my Sora costume for Midlands Expo on February 21st  
**_


	2. A storm is coming

**Hello!!! Welcome back to chapter one!!! WOOOOO!! *cheers*  
Here ya go, another incentive to review or give feedback, anything!!! Erm...yeah, I hope you guys find this chapter funny but also ominous... xx  
25 days to Midlands Expo YAY!!!**

**Don't expect a really fast update, I have so much work to do right about now...  
Anyone who is reading The Heart Of All Hearts, I have begun to rewrite the first few chapters in an attempt to make everything make a little bit more sense...so I'll tell you what, i'll carry on writing the new version at the mo as well as juggling the ending (this is going to get confusing), would you like me to repost the chapters or make a new story and delete the old one when i'm finished? Bear it in mind that it will be basically the same stuff, just written in a different way...  
**

**Many thanks to the ONE person who bothered to leave me a message *cast of KH all stand up and clap* Thank you, I'm glad you found it funny...as for The Heart of all Hearts...i'm tryng, written about a page on chapter 23 but i feel the need to sort out the beginning of the story before I can carry on and write the ending xx  
**

One – A storm is coming

_Beepbeep_

Of course Sora knew that any attempt to ignore the alarm lock would be futile. Any moment now it would disrupt the peace once more, but instead of the generic 'beep' there would be something much harder to ignore…

"_Hey, g'mornin' Destiny Islands, it's another start to a beautiful day here on the Islands…well it would be if we hadn't been experiencing all this bad weather lately, what do you think Carol?" _The soft, sensible voice of 'Carol' filtered through the speakers of a small black alarm clock that was currently displaying 7:00am in big red digital numbers.

"_Well John I certainly agree we haven't had the summer we're all used to and public are told to not expect any different today so make sure you wrap up and take an umbrella with you when you go out."_

"_And we will be giving you updates throughout the day because we are told there is a risk of a storm warning being issued. I tell ya Carol this is a big change from last year, what being reported as the hottest sum-" _The voice of John was cut off when a tanned hand reached out from within the confines of the dark blue covers and whacked the snooze button harshly before retreating. On the other side of the room, the small tabby cat raised her head and mewled quietly, staring at the unresponsive lump on the bed before lying back down and curling up. Whoever was beneath the covers snuggled further into them and rolled over so they were facing the window, revealing a few brown spikes that were poking out of the top of the duvet. All was silent for a few moments, save for the gentle patter of rain on the window. That _was_ until thebedroom door creaked open slightly and a head leaned in.

"Sora, are you awake?" She whispered. After eliciting nothing, she sighed and brushed a few loose strands of brown hair out of her face. She opened the door fully and walked over to where her son was literally buried, not bothering to be quiet anymore. She then opened the curtains letting the dull light of a morning of bad weather pour into the dark room before harshly ripping the covers off her son. The newly revealed boy shuddered at the loss of heat and curled himself up into a ball attempting to retain some of the previous warmth whilst groping around for the covers, not bothering to open his eyes. The woman put her hands on her hips for a moment before leaning in once more to shake Sora's shoulder. "Come on, get up." She said before swiftly leaving the room.

Sora slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He leaned up slightly so he could just about see through the window and groaned when he saw what was outside, falling back down against his pillow. The sky was littered with dark clouds that were threatening to burst and cover Destiny Islands in a storm that would have him locked up in his house for hours without anything to do. Yet the weather wasn't bad enough for school to have closed, it never was. An added weight onto the bed alerted him to the fact that his cat, Pepper, had joined him. He stretched his arm up and tickled the soft fur beneath her chin.

"Morning, yet another day in paradise." He said groggily, turning to look at the dreary weather outside with an ironic smirk. He sat up, causing Pepper to tumble off his chest and stare at him in a disgruntled manner. Sora paid her no mind and launched his legs over the side of the bed, resting them on the soft carpet for a moment before standing completely. The teen trudged through the door and down the stairs like a zombie, mindlessly following the smell of breakfast that was coming from the kitchen, specifically, pancakes. Sora's stomach groaned in approval as he plopped down at the table, waiting for the food that would have him functioning properly in no time.

His mother turned from where she had been absentmindedly stirring a mug of coffee. "Glad you could join us." She said with a smile. "Have you fed Pep this morning?" Sora mumbled something sleepily before reaching out to take a sip of orange juice while his mother surveyed him. She walked over and rested her hand on Sora's forehead. "You okay this morning, you look really tired." True, the brunette didn't have the best night's sleep, it might have been because of the rain that relentlessly hammered like rocks against his window or it may have been because of the extremely peculiar dream he had been having. Not the kind where you find yourself in a garden full of talking gnomes and dwarves, the kind that are just downright odd, the kind that don't make any sense (well, less sense than the talking gnomes), the kind you forget as soon as you wake up.

"M'fine." He answered, poking at the pancakes that lay before him with his fork. Unfortunately enough for Sora, he didn't count on the strange and sometimes freaky sixth sense that mothers have about their children. He could see as soon as he glanced up to lock eyes with her that she knew he was lying.

"Don't lie to me." Sora groaned inwardly.

"Really, I'm fine." He said brightly, smiling up at her, his mother retracted her hand and sighed. "Just a bit tired is all." He gave her one of his goofy grins before devouring the pancakes until the plate was clear. She simply shook her head at her son and carried on drinking her coffee, looking up at the clock that rested on the wall.

"You should get ready. Like now." Sora spared a glance at the clock before gasping and bounding up the stairs with a new lease of life, ignoring the slight nausea he was getting from running too quickly after eating.

"And feed Pepper!" She called after him, on realising that her son was in a bit of a mad rush, she shook her head before grabbing the cat food herself.

"That boy would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on." She mumbled to Pepper as she padded into the kitchen.

Crashing into his room, the brunette ran around like someone who was being chased by the Devil, grabbing different pieces of clothing and slinging them onto his bed. As it turns out, attempting to brush your teeth and get your trousers on at the same time is a bad idea, Sora found this out the hard way. He lost balance, hopping around for a few moments before falling on his front with a dull thud. He cursed quietly, rubbing his stomach where he had landed as he stood up and tried again to get his school uniform on. A few minutes and thankfully no more falls later, Sora was ready, albeit he hadn't bothered to do his tie up, settling with just slinging it around his neck before grabbing the nearest jacket and legging it downstairs. The teen briefly paused to say goodbye to his mum, then proceeded to grab his bag and run out of the front door, slamming it a little harsher than he would have intended. The sound seemed to resonate through his ears like there had just been a huge explosion, sending sharp pains through his head and a ringing in his ears. Sora brushed a hand through his untameable spikes, willing the pain to go away. And just like it had been listening to his plea, it disappeared as quickly as it had come on; Sora put it down to either waking up too quickly or rushing around when he was still half asleep.

As he battled the elements on his way, a cold wind pushed its way through Sora's jacket, making the teen shiver slightly. Drawing his jacket closer to himself, he put up his hood, futilely attempting to flatten his hair before he gave up and just crossed his arms. The teen practically ran the well worn path to Destiny High, occasionally sparing glances at the darkened sky, silently praying that he wouldn't have to put up with a full blown storm. He ran through the gates, panting as he looked at his watch. Good, he still had a few minutes before the bell would go. A flash of yellow was his only warning before something heavy crashed into him, knocking him back onto the cold, hard concrete. The brunette stared up at the sky for a moment while the cold raindrops splattered onto his face. Instead of getting up of the wet ground, Sora found himself enticed by the swirling grey above him, or was that his swirling vision? He couldn't really tell. It was a horrible sight, but not just because of the weather and its consequences. Right then, at that exact moment, Sora got a sinking feeling, the kind of feeling you get where you've just been told something horrible and your throat tightens up and your heart beat quickens. There was just something about the way those clouds moved that made the brunette wary, like they were a bad omen or something. It was then when he realised three faces staring at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Hmm, I think you may have hit him a bit too hard Selphie."

"S'not my fault he's not manly enough to support a girl." She answered the blonde sharply.

"Did you have to pounce on me? Most people just say 'hello'." Sora said with a pout, sitting himself up on his elbows. The girl in question simply smiled sweetly and helped Sora back to his feet, mumbling a quick apology. He rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the ground, as if he expected there to be blood, nope, just pain and a huge, painful lump that would eventually turn into a huge and even more painful bruise. Tidus sniggered.

"You're gonna kill him one of these days." He joked. Selphie rolled her eyes and didn't bother to reply. The pain that had lasted about five seconds in his head earlier had come back in full force, causing Sora to wince and wobble slightly which didn't go unnoticed by oldest of their company, Wakka, a redhead who basically survived off playing blitzball, no really. One time he was banned from playing the crazy sport and the results hadn't pretty…three teachers now refused to go anywhere near Wakka during a PE class.

"Are you okay man?" He asked placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little bit of a headache." The brunette replied quietly, not wanting to aggravate the throbbing he felt.

"Sure? You don't wanna go see the nurse or anything?" He asked.

"Really, I'm fine, sleep-deprived, but other than that, fine." Sora answered with a smile. As soon as Wakka was satisfied with his answer, he turned to break up the other two who seemed to be bickering…again. Probably about nothing of any sort of importance.

"I do not look like a jellyfish!"

Nope, didn't think so.

Meanwhile, Sora was having no success in getting the pain to go away, if anything it seemed to be getting worse, like someone had dropped an anvil on his head. And if you've seen the cartoons, you'll know that it's not a pretty sight.

"You know what, I think I might get some painkillers or something…" Sora trailed off as the bell went, signifying that they had to be in class in roughly the next thirty seconds or suffer the consequences. He groaned in frustration.

"No problem ya, I'll cover for you." Wakka called as he began to walk into Destiny High with Tidus and Selphie. Sora hurriedly followed into the building, but went in the opposite direction, heading towards the nurse's office. He soon found himself plonked on one of those plastic chairs, shifting uncomfortably while he waited for the old nurse with the sweet smile to return with some painkillers. But when she came back…it wasn't exactly her. Sora stared blankly at the long-haired, well endowed woman who stood before him.

"Erm…what happened to Nurse Weatherfield?" He asked tentatively. The woman simply smiled and brushed some dark hair out of her face.

"Nurse Weatherfield is taking some time off, my name is Tifa." She said brightly.

"But Nurse Weatherfield was here a minute ago…" Sora said confusedly, Tifa's eyes widened for a moment as she averted her gaze away from him said nothing before resuming her cheerful and caring demeanour and chuckling lightly.

"Maybe you hit your head a bit too hard deary." She said in a very patronising way that made Sora's face form into a frown and a pout. He thought of the possibility that he had been hallucinating when he had seen the old, fat and friendly nurse pottering around her office just a few moments ago. He soon decided that he didn't really care, and that he just wanted the painkillers so he could get out of the creepy place that had that 'medical' smell and go back to class. Tifa smiled in a friendly manner and held out two white pills and a glass of water. "There you go, take these and you should feel better in no time." Sora eyed the pills suspiciously for a moment which didn't go unnoticed by the dark-haired nurse. "They're not poison you know." She said with a light chuckle. That chuckle was starting to annoy him. Sora returned it with a fake smile before taking the pills, downing them quickly with a gulp of water.

"Thanks." He said standing up. Tifa smiled back at him.

"No problem…" She trailed off deliberately, wanting to know his name.

"Er…Sora." He said with a smile. Tifa studied him, and at that moment Sora wished that he could read minds, there was something about her all-knowing smile that made him think she knew more than she would ever let on.

"What's your last name? I have to keep a record of everyone who comes in here." She said suddenly, bringing Sora out of his thoughts.

"…Hikari." He replied hesitantly, there was that smile again.

"Figures." Tifa whispered to herself as she seemed to go off in a daze.

"Huh?" Tifa's eyes snapped back to his.

"Oh nothing, you can go back to class now."

"Okay, thanks again." He smiled once more and waved before exiting the nurse's office. As soon as he was gone, Tifa checked the corridor for people, hoping that no one would decide to come in before closing the door behind her. Brushing her hair behind her ears, she leaned over the large wooden desk that was placed in the office and grabbed the mobile that was laying there. Flipping it open, she dialled a well-rehearsed number, pacing around the small room as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey Squall –yes, okay Leon." She shook her head. "Can you put the king on?" She stood still for a few moments, waiting for the high-pitched voice of the mouse king to filter through the speaker. "Hello Your Majesty…yes its Tifa…everything's fine…maybe, it looks like there's a big storm on its way here." The room was filled with silence for a moment while the voice on the other line was talking. "Yes, that's what I thought…are you sure? I'm mean, he's just a kid." Tifa sat down on the comfy chair, putting her feet up on the desk, using her free hand to fiddle with a pen. "I suppose…yeah, they should help get rid of them…right, I'll keep him out of trouble, what about you?" As the voice on the other line continued, Tifa frowned and a hint of anger entered her voice. "Other matters? The _entire _fate of _the realm of light _resides on this backwater world and you have other stuff to do?" More Silence. "Those two? They can barely tie their shoelaces! Let alone…" She was cut off by the other voice. Tifa sighed. "So what are we gonna tell him?...Okay, I'll see you soon, bye." She took the phone from her ear before clicking it shut. Sitting back in the chair, Tifa wondered how on earth they were going to explain to a fourteen year old that he had just been chosen to look after the whole universe. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell light was thinking at the time. Oh well, it was her job to look after him now, and with the help of The Court Magician and The Captain of the Guard, she'd be the one to tell him everything.

Meanwhile, Sora had ungracefully plopped down in his seat next to Selphie after explaining to the teacher where he had been. The pills that the new nurse gave him seemed to be working their magic quite nicely; the throbbing that was present earlier had all but vanished, leaving him with a kind of numb but warm feeling.

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered softly, suddenly not having enough energy to speak any louder. "I feel really weird." Sora was sure that is was whatever Tifa gave him that was causing this. Warmth and a slight tingling feeling was making its way all over him from his head to the tips of his toes. Without warning, he suddenly slumped over, forehead hitting the desk with a thud. Great…now the back _and _the front of his head were in pain.

"Mr. Hikari, do you have some sort of problem with Fleming's Law?" The teacher asked in an annoyed manner, putting a hand on her hip and staring at the brunette.

"Er…no miss." He answered seriously, lifting his head up from the table. The teacher just shook her head, muttering to herself before turning around to scribble something on the whiteboard. Sora laid his head back down on the desk, gently this time, turning so he was facing Selphie. "Really, I think there was something in those painkillers."

"Hmm, maybe they were just powerful."

"Selph, chilli sauce is powerful, those things were just crazy!" Sora said harshly.

"No need to be like that." She answered curtly, turned her eyes off the distressed boy and back to the teacher.

"I'm having a bad day." True. Sora was usually a lot brighter than this but things today seemed to have dampened his mood, what with the dream, the headache, the storm, the strange woman in the nurse's office…speaking of which…

"Selphie did you know we had a new nurse?" She shook her head.

"What was wrong with Nurse Weatherfield?"

"Dunno, she just wasn't there."

"Funny, I thought I saw her getting out of her car this morning."

"You know, that's exactly what I thought!" He said a bit too loud.

"Mr Hikari, really, if you have this much trouble processing the direction of electromagnetic forces I suggest you leave my classroom before your brain melts." The teacher said angrily.

"I'm definitely not having a good day." Sora mumbled once more as he slowly walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. He felt like every ounce of energy was being sapped out of him, and it was starting to become difficult just to put one foot in front of the other. His vision blurred once more as Sora thought to himself, _that's the last time I ever take something from a stranger_. He leant on the wall and closed his eyes, breathing deeply he willed the dizziness and fatigue to go away but if anything, it ony appeared to be getting worse. He managed to open his eyes one last time and was able to make out the fuzzy outline of a tall figure getting closer before he slumped to the floor and fell into darkness.

Meanwhile…

She woke up and was surprised to see that she was lying on soft green grass. It was odd, there she was, doing her job as usual before a woman appeared out of nowhere, mumbling a quick apology as she felt a tugging sensation that was pulling her away from her office. The short, plump woman managed to get to her feet so as to get a better look at her surroundings. She appeared to be in a garden, lots of grass, lots of sculpted hedges but above all else, she was surrounded by huge white stone walls, stretching up to form towers topped in light blue with flags extending out of the top, flapping in the gentle breeze.

"Oh my…" She trailed off. Where the hell was she? The nurse scratched her head as she took a few steps forward, looking up at the bright blue sky until she bashed into something…or someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She looked down to see what appeared to be a duck that appeared to be wearing a blue jumper-type thing, a matching hat and carrying a staff. A duck that was currently sending an angry glare her way.

"Oh my goodness…" She said with her mouth gaping open, staring back at the duck who had turned his attention back to his companion.

"Come on Goofy, we're supposed to be leaving soon." The grumpy duck said, pushing the old, short nurse out of his way before walking away, mumbling to himself about tourists. The duck was followed by a tall…dog who as well was wearing clothes, walking and talking just like any other human would.

"Sorry about that ma'am," he leaned in closer, whispering so the duck wouldn't hear him, "Donald gets awful grouchy when he has to get up early ayhuck!" He chuckled. Nurse Weatherfield was still speechless.

"Says you ya big palooka!" The dog, Goofy, winced as he heard his friend's harsh tone. "Now come on before the king gets mad!" Donald waved his staff at Goofy before he carried on walking, not bothering to wait for Goofy to catch up.

"Sorry ma'am, it was nice meetin' ya!" Goofy called happily as he ran to catch up with his friend. The old lady fell back on the grass with a soft thud and raised her hand to her head.

"That's it…I'm never drinking again."

**Well there you have it, i've written about 6 versions of this opening chapter so far and this has been the one that i'm most happy with**

**I didn't mean to leave on a kind of cliffhanger...sorry, it just happened, and please, no flames about leaving on a cliffhanger, it just wastes both of our time**

**The stuff about Fleming's Law, i have no idea if its real or not, it was stuck in there because 1. I couldn't think of anything else and 2. Its from Gravitaton which I love dearly *hugs* If you haven't read it, read it or watch the anime (its better in Japanese with subs)...both can be found quite easily on the internet xx** ** WARNING: For those of you who don't know, Gravitation is a shonen-ai story, so don't look if you don't like xx**


	3. Drowning

**OMG I WAS ILL *cries* - for Expo, it was horrible, I practically forced myself to go...oh well, I got a giant poster of Light XD and a smaller version of Light and a Riku plushie to go with my Sora plushie. We already have London Expo planned out - me along with my fellow Ubern00bs are going as a whole band of Gravitation characters XD I'm really looking forward to it xx**

**My A levels are coming up so the chances are i won't be updating for a while - all coursework is finished, i just have to concentrate on revision and exams now - my art exam includes two 5 hour exams which take place in silence so its hard to ask for help with anything - it can get quite intimidating unless you're really confident about what you're doing...**

**So yeah, back to the story...I'm gonna try and move it on quite quickly, I just needed some time to set the scen of everything - in fact, soon there will be a jump of two years into the future, i just need to get this bit all sorted out first. I'm also trying to add in some serious parts - not long ago i realised that i felt more comfortable writing comedy than drama, which is why its become more significant in this story...  
This chapter is not that long, but I think i'd rather write the chapters as they come and not try to aim for a certain number of words (it adds pressure)  
**

Chapter Two - Drowning

Sora was comfortable. Oddly comfortable, in a warm and squashy kind of way. No insufferable 'beeping', no Carol or John talking about the comings and goings of island life, not even any mother shouting at him to get his backside our of bed. Instead he found himself waking up to the soft sounds of the seashore, the birds and the trees, and nothing else. Sora opened his eyes slowly against the bright light of the midday sun that assaulted him and moved his arms above his head, stretching and yawning just like princesses in fairytales did when they woke up – or if you wanted to avoid insulting Sora's masculinity, prince. It was at that moment that he heard a soft creak, almost inaudible and his eyes immediately darted towards the door – which after a few moments of getting himself orientated he discovered to in fact be his bedroom door. In the corner of his room, Pepper hissed, arching her back and baring teeth and claws at the newcomer who started and edged away from the cat.

"I don't think your friend likes me." The 'nurse' stated. Sora offered her a glare as she walked towards his bed holding a glass of water, a glare that Tifa apparently ignored. "Does she talk?" She asked brightly.

"Huh? Why would she talk?" Sora asked groggily, propping himself up on his elbows. Tifa was silent for a moment or two, eyes darting around the room nervously before answering.

"Nevermind." She said in a rushed manner before changing the subject. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked, placing the glass of water on his bedside table.

"Much better, I –" Sora cut himself off, shaking his head before continuing in a much more accusing tone. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?! How the hell did you get into my house?!"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll get your front door replaced." Tifa answered in a reassuring manner.

"Door? What did you do to the door?" Tifa ignored him. By this time Sora was sitting up fully on the bed, unable to decide whether to hear the fake nurse out or call the police.

"You passed out in school and I thought it would be best to take you home."

"Passed out?" The memories of that morning were slowly filtering into his mind as he registered her words. Realisation entered his expression as his jaw dropped open and he pointed an accusing finger at Tifa. "You drugged me! Nurse Tifa my ass!"

"Its not my fault you're such a lightweight."

"What are you talking about?" Tifa sighed and placed a hand over her eyes.

"God, I told them I couldn't do this, why couldn't they have just sent Aerith, why? I'm going to kill Leon with my bare hands when I get back." She muttered to herself.

"Who's 'them'? What do you want with me?" Sora asked, millions of questions running through his head as he stared at the long-haired woman in front of him, waiting for her answer.

"Look," she said in a tone so serious that Sora stopped his scowling, "I don't really know how to put this, but…things…events, are happening, much bigger than me or even this whole world – and believe it or not, somehow you got chosen to be a part of it." She pointed, lightly poking his shoulder with her index finger. Sora frowned.

"Huh? I don't understand." Tifa looked at him with something akin to sympathy.

"It'll come, it won't be long now." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Those pills, they weren't painkillers, were they?" Sora asked, waiting for Tifa to confirm his fears – he knew he shouldn't have trusted a stranger with his wellbeing.

"Oh no, they were painkillers…I just didn't realise they'd have such a powerful effect." She chuckled and drew back her hand, scratching the back of her head.

"What were they for?"

"I seem to recall you woke up with a headache."

"Oh yeah." Sora inwardly whacked himself on the forehead for forgetting. Great, now this Tifa person – whoever she may actually be (Sora no longer believed she worked with the school, in fact, he was unsure she was even from the islands, like some form of alien) would think he was an idiot.

"I already think you're an idiot." She smiled in a kind of mocking-but-friendly way. Sora's eyes snapped up to her face.

"How did you…?"

"I have a magical power that means I'm able to hear everything that runs through your head – quite fun, actually."

"…"

Sora's mouth gaped open…everything?? Suddenly Tifa laughed and the hand was back on his shoulder.

"Nah! Just kidding ya. I read people well, that's all, no need to look at me as if I'm some form of alien." She carried on smiling – Sora was now officially freaked out. Silence reigned for a few moments between them after Tifa's laughing had subsided. Sora was still sat on his bed, Pepper came up and rested in his lap while he stroked her back absentmindedly, staring at some part of his room that holds little significance to this story. Tifa cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Well, I think its time I should be going, need to contact a few higher ups…so yeah, bye!" Sora was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"Wait! You haven't explained anything!" Sora held out his hands in a confused gesture and jumped up – once again toppling a very disgruntled Pepper onto the carpet – honestly, this had happened twice to her today! If only she could talk…

Tifa turned back from where she had began to walk out of the room.

"Like I said, it'll come, just be patient." She smiled again before carrying on out of the room. Sora followed her, not satisfied with the answer he had gotten.

"Yeah, but you know what's 'coming' don't you? Why won't you tell me?" By this point the both of them had reached the bottom of the stairs. Tifa stopped abruptly, nearly causing Sora to walk into her back.

"Its…complicated." She said after a pause, as if she was mulling over the right words. "Kinda hard to explain – I don't really get it myself." She looked at him, smiling sheepishly before her expression turned serious. She crouched until she was at Sora's height. "I promise, you just have to wait a little. The painkillers should keep the headaches at bay, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"How do I find you though? Are you going to kidnap more nurses?" Tifa looked confused.

"Kidnap?? I never…oh wait, yeah that probably would have seemed like it…don't worry, Nurse Weatherfield is in a nice place now." Sora looked shocked.

"Oh my God you killed her!"

"What? No! She's with the king, in Disney Castle."

"Okay, my brain is already hurting, so I'm just gonna pretend I understand."

"Do you need more painkillers?" Sora sighed in exasperation.

"Anyway, you'll be seeing a lot more of me – after all, I am now the supply nurse. If you need me I'll be in the office, okay?" Sora was severely confused, he felt helpless – it was as if that whatever that was going to happen was completely out of his control. Deep down, he had a nagging feeling that was telling him that his world was about to be thrown upside down. He felt like shouting at the dark-haired woman that no, it was not okay, but there was something in her voice that told him when he pushed aside the jokes and the comments, she really cared. This was why he answered with the first smile he'd sported today.

"Okay." He followed Tifa towards the front door, which he had actually forgotten about until he saw the gaping hole in the wall where it used to stand. Instead it was lying unceremoniously on the carpet in the hallway – Tifa stepped around it timidly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE DOOR??" He shouted at her, alternating his gaze between Tifa and the door.

"Don't worry, it'll be fixed."

"What am I supposed to tell my mum?"

"Make something up."

"Oh…so like, hey mum! Sorry about the door, I just fell into it and somehow it came off its hinges!?"

_Later that day…_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DOOR???!!! SORA!!!!!"

(scene deleted due to concerns for readers' wellbeing)

Sora sat at the table with his mother at the opposite end, staring him down while he kept his eyes fixed upon the surface of the wooden table in the kitchen. Nothing broke the silence between them save for the ticking of the clock up on the wall…it was starting to unnerve Sora.

"So, you're saying that you fell into the door?" She stared at her son in disbelief.

"Er…yeah."

"And that it somehow managed to just, pop off its hinges?"

"Hah! Guess I don't know my own strength." Sora chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

She sighed. "Okay. Now do you want to tell me the truth or should I just ground you until the next millennia?"

"Er…I was practicing my kickboxing technique on the door." His mother sighed once more and fiddled with the cup of coffee that lay on the table in front of her.

"Right. So that's how it's going to be." Sora shifted uncomfortably – he knew what was coming. One of the worst things a parent can do – and no, it's not the sex talk – not as bad as that.

"I think we should talk, I mean, are you okay? Everything fine at school?" Luckily enough, Sora had learnt long ago how to get himself out of the deep conversations. Its not as if he didn't appreciate her concern, he did – it's just, he hadn't even been able to tell her when that mean kid Riku had pushed him into a tree (manly pride and all), let alone sharing with her the fact that he had been possibly drugged by a strange woman who then broke into their home and had then proceeded to confuse the hell out the brunette – and then leave, just like that.

"I'm fine mum, really, everything's fine." Oh how he hated himself at that moment. He didn't want to break down crying in front of her and spill all of his secrets or anything, but he wouldn't mind being able to tell her what had happened. He didn't even know if he was supposed to tell anyone.

"You know you can tell me anything, even the awkward growing up stuff." Of course only his mother would try to get that in somewhere.

"Mum!" She held up her hands in defence.

"Hey, I was only asking." She laughed. "I'm your mother; it's not as if I'm going to hate you or anything."

"Nice to know." He answered back with a hint of sarcasm. There was silence for a few moments as the woman observed her son; it wasn't easy at times with just the two of them, sometimes Sora would act so stupid and clumsy but then other times he could act in a more mature fashion.

"Never forget that." She smiled at him.

"I don't think you'd believe me, I don't think I believe it myself." Sora said suddenly, causing his mother to sport a confused frown for a moment before she relaxed once more.

"Will you tell me when you've figured it out?"

"Yeah, sure." She sent a disbelieving look his way.

"Oh alright, I promise." Oh well, he'd have to be allowed to tell now, even if it'd get him in trouble with the 'higher-ups' Tifa was talking about. Sora's mother stood up.

"Good. Now I think it's about time we had dinner don't you?"

_Much later on in the evening…_

So there he was. As soon as he drifted off he knew that the next thing he'd hear would be that annoying, repetitive tone of the alarm clock. And as usual he would whack it – anything to get it to shut up – Pepper would look up for a moment before returning to her snoozing. It was a routine for Sora – the thing about routines is that they were safe, but then they were also boring, Sora had a feeling that soon, it wouldn't really matter because it would be broken. He sighed and curled up under the duvet, burying his face further into the pillow. The rain had subsided for now, no longer assaulting his window with harsh pounds that were sure to keep him up all night – there was just silence, and darkness.

It couldn't have been long after he'd got into bed – it didn't feel like it – but suddenly the sheets had turned cold, and the duvet that had been warm and cuddly just moments ago was now like ice, slowly wrapping tighter until it felt like he was being suffocated. He couldn't breath. Everywhere around him was blue – but not the dark scary shades usually found in nightmares – it was light, turquoise even, just like the tropical waters that surrounded the island. What? Since when was he underwater? He could feel the current pulling him away, but what was he swimming towards in the first place? Land?

Then he felt something else.

Falling.

He didn't know how or why, but he was swimming and drowning moments before and now he was falling through the air. Honestly, did he really deserve such a morbid dream? First drowning and now falling? Sheesh. Oh wait, now he was underwater again. This dream was confusing him; Sora bet that he wouldn't be able to remember any of this in the morning. He was still breathing, and was having no troubles breathing, in fact he had landed on solid ground – and the water seemed to have disappeared.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light, it was coming from beneath him. Sora's heart was beating frantically behind his ribs as he shielded his eyes from the brightness. He couldn't see anything, he wasn't certain if he was on the ground, falling, flying, swimming or any other manner of movement. Everything went dark. Silence reigned for a moment. Patches of fuzzy light were beginning to shine through his vision, and as the sounds returned, one filtered through clearer than the rest, that oh-so-sweet sound.

Beepbeep.

Yep, just another day in paradise.

**Hope you enjoyed it!! Well, it made me laugh...**

**Hmm, it's probaby going to move forward quite quickly now...well, quicker than it is right now - when I got my friend to read over this she said it was slightly confusing...I didn't see how it was confusing but please let me know what you think - If you've read far enough to be reading this message, I'm sure you can find it in yout hearts to leave me a little message...please xx**


End file.
